Flutterella: A Twist in Time
by LK2019
Summary: What if, the slipper didn't fit. The Dazzlings wants revenge on Flutterella, so they got help from their own wicked fairy godmother Uma, she send them back in time, to stop Flutterella getting her happy ending. So it's up to Flutterella to fell in love with Discord again, but without magic and glass slippers.


**Flutterella: A Twist In Time**

Once Upon a Time there was a girl called Fluttershy, she was the sweetest and beautiful girl in the world, but her life change when her stepfamily move in, after her father died, her stepmother made her a servant in her own home, made her move to the attic and now call her Flutterella. But something magical happen, Flutterella had a fairy godmother, with her magic she transform a pumpkin into a carriage, mice intro horses, lizards into footmen, even turn Angel into a coachman, and then give Flutterella a beautiful blue dress (with glass slippers). Flutterella arrive at the ball, where she meet her prince, Discord, but when the clock strikes midnight Flutterella left the palace as the magic faded away, she even left one of her glass slipper, Discord look everywhere for her, then he arrive at the Dazzlings home, he found his princess and now they getting married, and everyone in the kingdom arrive for the big day.

_What a glorious day!_

_What a beautiful bride!_

_Did you see how the captain_

_Stood there beaming with pride?_

_It's so strange this excitement_

_I'm feeling inside..._

_**Shining Armor: **__All because of a shoe!_

_When she ran from the ball,_

_She gave no reason why_

_So I searched all the land,_

_But came up high and dry!_

_**Footman: **__Til a dish maid in rags_

_Gave the slipper a try!_

_**Shining Armor: **__At last my search was through..._

_All because of a shoe!_

_**Shining Armor:**__ Finally, the palace won't seem so empty,_

_Once they've a baby won't life be sweet?_

_What could be better than the_

_Pitter-pat of little feet?_

_Joy to the friend and captain,_

_May all your days be filled with light!_

_There's nothing standing in our way_

_Let the bells ring out on this magic day!_

_**Discord:**__ I'm the luckiest prince,_

_That the world's ever known_

_**Flutterella: **__I'm no longer afraid,_

_I'll live life all alone_

_**Discord & Flutterella: **__'Cause with you, I am twice_

_Who I was on my own!_

_Here's to love that's true_

_All because of a shoe!_

Then without everyone notices Flutterella's stepfamily were outside of the palace gates, trying to see the wedding, and they were very angry and unhappy.

**Sonata:** Flutterella stole my prince! My one true love.

**Aria: **Your true love? Clearly the prince and I were meant for each other.

**Sonata:** Oh, who could love a troll like you?

**Adagio:** Sonata! Aria! How many times must I tell you? Above all...

**Both:** Self-control.

_**Adagio: **__Why, why, why should a girl like Flutterella_

_End up married and content?_

_I cry, cry, cry for my more deserving daughters,_

_For whom the finer life was meant._

_**Sonata and Aria: **__Mother, if only we could do something,_

_We could be happy like we once were._

_Instead of living happily never after stuck with her!_

**Sonata:** I hate you!

**Aria: **I hate you more!

**Sonata: **I hate you most!

**Aria:** This is all your fault!

**Sonata: **Is not!

**Aria: **Is too!

**Sonata and Aria:** Mother!

_Hail the Princess and Prince!_

_Hail the moment they met!_

_Hail this red-letter day!_

_We shall never forget!_

_**Adagio: **__Why should she be so happy_

_**The Dazzlings:**__ While we're so upset?!_

_Hail these happy two,_

_**Sonata:**__ I was the bride-to-be!_

_Starting life anew,_

_**Aria:**__ It should be me!_

_**Flutterella and Discord:**__ Forever after, me and you,_

_All because of a..._

**Adagio:** Who could have imagined my entire life would be ruined...

_All because of a shoe!_

**1 Year Later**

It's been a year since Flutterella and Discord got married, as she was waited for him, she looks back at the memories when all of her dreams come true.

_**Flutterella: **__What a perfectly perfect life_

_It's a fairytale come true_

_I'm a princess and a wife_

_All because I fit a shoe_

_When I dreamed of love, who would've guessed I'd end up here_

_At the end of a perfectly perfect year!_

Then Discord arrives with her shoes.

**Discord:** Would my perfectly perfect wife put on her perfectly fitting shoes?

**Flutterella:** You found my shoes

They were playing around as she trying to catch her shoes.

**Discord: **Better hurry. Twilight's waiting.

**Flutterella:** What was Angel using them for this time?

**Discord: **Boats

As Discord put the shoes on Flutterella's feet, they leave the palace to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

_**Flutterella: **__What a wonderfully perfectly perfect year!_

Meanwhile at Flutterella's old home, her stepsisters Sonata and Aria are bitterly doing Flutterella's old chores, and they can't stand it.

_**Sonata: **__Why do we have to do the chores?_

_**Aria:**__ I would rather rot in jail_

_**Sonata:**__ Washing dishes and scrubbing floors_

_**Aria:**__ Oh, that's just great, I broke a nail!_

_**Sonata and Aria: **__Flutterella's in the palace, living the life of luxury_

_And we've not once have we been invited to a ball_

_**Aria:**__ Or even tea_

_**Sonata: **__Why don't I get a happy ending? Where's the prince who marries me?_

_**Sonata and Aria:**__ When will this horrible nightmare disappear?!_

As they were fighting, their mother Adagio appears with more dirty clothes.

**Adagio:** Pathetic.

_**Sonata and Aria:**__ Oh, what a perfectly miserably awful year!_

And they fight again, as Sonata got throw outside, and then she saw Discord and Flutterella riding in their horses, Sonata was so sad, all she wants is to find her true love.

_**Sonata:**__ Somewhere there must be someone who loves me_

_He'll show me a world that I never knew_

_He'll ask for my hand and I'll say I do_

_Oh wouldn't it be finer than fine_

_If that perfectly perfect love were mine_

So she follow them into the forest, she saw Twilight (Fairy Godmother) use her magic to make a wonderful picnic, with some help from Applejack and Flutterella's Animal friends.

_**Twilight:**__ He's a perfectly charming prince_

_She's a charmingly perfect lass_

_**Applejack: **__They live happily since she fit the slipper_

_Made of glass_

_**Twilight: **__Take your places everyone_

_The time is drawing near...to celebrate_

_A perfectly perfect year!_

**Applejack and Twilight: "**SURPRISE"

Flutterella and Discord arrive and surprise of what their friends did for them.

**Flutterella: **Oh you guys, it's wonderful.

_**Applejack: **__A perfect anniversary party that we planned for you_

_**Twilight: **__And I throw in some magic with a bibbidi bobbidi boo, just like the night I send you to the ball._

Twilight wave her magic wand as she transform Flutterella and Discord into their outfits from the ball, as they were about to dance. Without them knowing Sonata was up on a tree watching them and now she knows Flutterella's secret.

**Sonata: **So that's how Flutterella did it. Magic

_**Twilight and Applejack: **__On this perfectly perfect day, there is magic in the air_

_**Sonata: **__Gee, I wonder if that old lady has a wand that she can spare_

_**Flutterella and Discord: **__What can ever come between us_

_**Sonata:**__ I would gladly volunteer_

_**Twilight:**__ And as for the future well it's perfectly clear_

_It's sure to be another magically..._

_**Sonata:**__ (falling of the tree) Tragically..._

_Perfectly perfect year!_


End file.
